


Рой Харпер...

by KateMintTea



Series: Этот неловкий момент. [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: AU, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMintTea/pseuds/KateMintTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед тем, как заводить отношения с младшей сестрой своего друга надо хорошенько подумать, а Рой как-то забыл. Это ему будет еще долго аукаться...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Рой Харпер ... готовился к своим похоронам

**Author's Note:**

> Двери в свою комнату надо запирать...уж лучше кто-то рыжий в них врежется!!!!

Рой Харпер готовился …к своим похоронам. Потому-что нет ничего хуже ввалившегося тебе в комнату спидстера, когда ты раздеваешь и так полуголую сестру его лучшего друга, который Найтвинг, который воспитанник Бэтмана. Кид Флеш так и застыл в дверном проеме с вытаращенным глазами. Это было бы смешно, если бы Рой сам не застыл с точно таким же выражением лица, да еще и в очень компрометирующей позе.  
Как уже говорилось ранее, Рой Харпер мысленно готовился к своим похоронам, ибо если Найтвинг его не убьет, то потом придет Бэтман…а потом и Олли подтянется добить.  
– НУ, СПИДИ, ТЫ ПОПА…– начал спидстер, но его грубо прервали.  
– Так, СТОП!!!– Кид Флеш с удивлением посмотрел на девушку, внезапно возникшую прямо перед ним (мыши, чтоб их, МЫШИ!!!). Потом его взгляд упал на ее лифчик, после чего он покраснел до кончиков ушей и с интересом уставился на стену за плечом у девушки.  
– Прикрылась хотя бы…  
– ХА!? – девушка возмущенно посмотрела на него. – Во первых, я в юбке. Во вторых, это спортивный лифчик, считай топ. И в третьих, не ты ли прикалывался вчера, что я настолько плоскогрудая, что многие до сих пор считают, что Робин это мальчик?!!!  
Харпер считал, что сильнее покраснеть уже не возможно. Как оказалось, он был не прав.  
– Так, а теперь слушай сюда…– Джейн встала на цыпочки и начала, что-то шептать спидстеру на ухо, от чего он сначала резко побледнел, а потом и вообще позеленел. – … понял? Так что ты ничего не видел!  
Парень судорожно кивнул, вышел и закрыл за собой дверь. Девушка с улыбкой развернулась к лучнику и улыбнулась: «Ну что, Харпер, на чем мы остановились?!»  
Что тут скажешь?! Мыши, чувак, МЫШИ!!!


	2. Рой Харпер...в Ж*пе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если застаешь у себя на кухне ночью Роя Харпера...значит он во что-то вляпался.

Джейн Тодд повидала много чего в своей жизни, но, как показывала практика, всегда найдется что-то новенькое. Как, например, сегодня. Ее убежище в Готэме встретило ее Роем Харпером, который усиленно рылся в холодильнике.  
– И это что?   
Лучник резко развернулся, одновременно захлопывая дверцу холодильника, на его лице расплылась абсолютно идиотская улыбка.  
– Ой, Джейберд, ты уже вернулась. А я тут вот хотел устроить тебе сюрприз, и….  
– Харпер! – резко перебила его девушка. – Во-первых, подумай о своей трахее. А во-вторых, какого хрена ты тут забыл!? У вас с Кори вроде как был романтический отпуск.  
– Ага, романтический, пока нам на голову не свалился Найтвинг. – пробормотал себе под нос Харпер.  
– Что-что?! Я кажется не расслышала?! Харпер, не зли меня, а то я тебя вырублю, свяжу и отправлю по почте Оливеру. Хотя нет, лучше я вас обоих вырублю, свяжу и отправлю по почте в Бруклин к Харли, чтобы она провела вам семейную терапию!!!  
То что между Красным Колпаком и Харли Квинн образовалось некое подобие дружбы многих удивляло, а некоторых так и вовсе откровенно пугало. Ведь казалось бы, по логике вещей девушки должны друг друга ненавидеть, но они умудрились найти общий язык и даже пару раз поработать вместе. Да и вообще Джей стала наведываться к Харлин в Бруклин, чтобы развеяться. Как же девушка тогда сказала? Ах, да! У них там свой клуб «Те кому Джокер испортил жизнь, но мы сильные женщины и еще надерем этому ублюдку зад»!  
– Харпер!!! Алле!!! Тамаран вызывает Харпера! Ты чего застыл. – парень удивленно моргнул. – Что там с отпуском и Диком?!   
– Диком?! С Диком все прекрасно, встретились, выпили…поболтали…все втроем…  
– И?! – взгляд девушки обещал, что если Рой сейчас не продолжит, то ему будет очень больно. Хотя…он не против, потому что альтернатива, которая ждет его в недалеком будущем, пугала намного больше. В его ситуации можно было обернуться в простынку и катиться в сторону кладбища…Старлинг-сити…из Готэма, блядь!  
– Ну понимаешь, мы выпили, начали вспоминать нашу бурную юность в Титанах, вспоминать сплетни. Дик в шутку возмутился о том, что он привел свою младшую сестренку в рассадник порока. И тут Кори выдала, что ты ей рассказывала, что там ты и решилась девственности!!! – выдав эту триаду лучник зажмурился. Когда он приоткрыл один глаз, то перед ним предстала очень интересная картина. Джейн Тодд застывшая с широко раскрытыми глазами и открытым ртом. Он бы обязательно сбегал за фотоаппаратом, но ситуация не располагала. Совсем не располагала.  
– А потом Дик резко встал, спросил Кори, не знает ли она с кем, получив отрицательный ответ, достал телефон, позвонил Тиму и сказал, что «..есть дело, оно касается Джейн, нужно срочно встретиться !!!» . Джей, по нему было видно, что тому, кто это был, не поздоровиться. А зная Тима, и то, как он к тебе относиться, то дважды не повезло. И если они еще и чертенка привлекут…Джейн, они же меня убьют!!!! – Рой не знал, что ему делать. Он не плохо знал Дика, и представлял на что способны Тим и Дэмиан. И это пугало его больше всего.   
Девушка подошла к нему, обняла за шею и притянула к себе. Рой уткнулся лбом ей в плечо, его трясло.  
– Ох, Харпер, Харпер! – Джейн начала медленно гладить его по волосам. – как же ты умудряешься все время во что-то влипать?! Похоже мне пора навестить братиков, и устроить им скандал, чтобы они не лезли в мою личную жизнь.  
Рой не мог не улыбнуться…


	3. Рой Харпер...лучше бы не читал утренних газет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Казалось бы что может быть хуже братьев, кажется Рой забыл кого надо на самом деле бояться.

Образ Брюси Уэйна создавался годами: гений, богач, филантроп и просто красавец мужчина, только очень неуклюжий - все время умудряется получать новые и новые травмы. То съездит покататься в Альпы и неудачно приземлится, то упадет с лошади. Некоторые пожилые кумушки обсуждали между собой, что, будь на то их воля, они бы сдали Уэйна на воспитание его дворецкого, ибо пока тот под его присмотром, англичанин умудряется держать его в узде. Но к их огромному сожалению мальчик вырос и теперь предпочитал развлекаться подальше от “голоса разума”. Кто-то надеялся, что дети его исправят. Но в итоге всё равно ничего не вышло.  
Один богатый кутила - это не плохо, а два это уже страшновато, ибо ни чем хорошим это обычно не кончается. Оливер Квинн устроил банкет в честь удачной сделки между Куин Консолидейтед и Уэйн Интерпрайзес. К удивлению многих, вечер подходил к концу, и все было спокойно. Некоторые надеялись, что в этот раз все пройдет мирно...наивные.

***

Брюс очень любил своих детей, правда, но иногда это было очень тяжело. Они же сами ему говорили “...отдохни папочка, мы сами справимся...”, а теперь Дик названивает ему на телефон. После 15 звонка он не выдержал (девушка с которой он говорил, уже начала на него странно смотреть, как будто у него в кармане был не телефон, а вибратор), в итоге он извинился и отошел ответить на звонок.  
-Дик, что такого произошло, что ты мне…  
-БРЮС!!! Ответь ты знал?!- раздался в трубке истеричный голос его старшего сына. И кто-то еще думал, что дети помогут ему остепениться, как же.  
Уэйн судорожно начинал вспоминать, что он мог такого знать, что могло вызвать у Дика такую реакцию. Из трубки раздавалась какая-то какофония звуков, полувслипывающиее дыхание его старшего сына, пиканье Бэткомпьютера, звук натачиваемой катаны. Из всего этого он мог заключить, что все его три сына были в Бэтпещере.  
-Дик, что я должен был знать? Если ты не….  
\- Нет ответь мне, ты знал?! Хотя вряд ли ты знал…знал бы Рой, он бы при виде тебя заикался. И не наглел бы...И с Оливером так бы хорошо не общался…- продолжал бубнить Дик.  
-Ричард!-не выдержал темный рыцарь.-Хватит нести ерунду. И спокойно объясни мне почему ты и твои братья в Бэтпещере, хотя насколько я знаю еще рано для патруля и ничего такого в Готэме не произошло, чтобы вас всех собрать.  
\- А мы Харпера ищем. - как само разумеющееся ответит Найтвинг.  
\- И зачем позволь поинтересоваться?  
\- Потому что я узнал от Кори, что Джейн потеряла девственность, когда была в Титанах. Ну мы и решили с ребятами выяснить, кто же это сделал. Это был Рой! Как он мог?! Он же был моим другом! И соблазнил мою сестренку!!! Ээээ, Брюс, а что ты замолчал?  
-Дик, я тебе завтра перезвоню. - мужчина нажал на отбой, положил телефон в карман и направился в противоположный угол зала.  
На лице Брюса Уэйна начала расплываться сахарная улыбка : “Олли, мой дорогой друг!!!”

***

Рою было немного стыдно за вчера, влез к Джейн в квартиру, устроил истерику, да еще и заснул на диване в одежде. Но кого бы не испугало, когда у твоей бывшей трое братьев:один с комплексом младшей сестры, для другого она кумир его детства, а третий наследник Лиги убийц, и они узнали, что ты с ней спал 4 года назад, и пусть в Нью-Джерси это возраст согласия, но такие братишки такого не простят.  
Поэтому он решил выйти за кофе и круассанами в ближайшее кафе, чтобы хоть как-то искупить свою вину перед девушкой. Кофе был горячим, от круассанов головокружительно пахло. Проходя мимо газетного киоска, Рой резко остановился.  
Кофе разливался некрасивой коричневой лужей по асфальту, в которой медленно тонул бумажный пакет с круассанами. Не первой странице Gotham Gazzete красовался заголовок: “Брюс Уэйн, врезал Оливеру Куинну по морде, сказав 'Это тебе за то, что твой воспитанник не умеет держать свой член в штанах!'"  
Он говорил, что братики это плохо? Он ошибался...папочка намного хуже…. 


End file.
